My Mortality
by MisSs005
Summary: Mass murderer Uchiha Itachi is forced to face his own mortality because of his stubborn captive. Why can’t he break her? And is there something called perfection, anyway? Soon she teaches him. ItachixIno


**A/N: Heyz'! Yeah, yeah, before y'all get started... I FRIGGIN' KNOW, I have a lot of other stories which are waitin' around for centuries to be updated, and still I've got the guts to start something new! But hey, sorry, I just felt like writing and before I knew what was going on, I finished this. At first I didn't even know it wasgonna have a pairingat all! Anyways, don't let the pairing get to you beforeyou read the story.. I promise that I've done my best to keep them both in chara, but you shouldtake in mind that Ino is a captive.. so she's being tortured like hell.. So that canchange her a tad, at it least. This is an one-shot, btw. Anyways.. I hope y'all like it! My first attemption for something angsty.**

**Also thanx for the greatest beta evaahh...: Anukis-san!**

* * *

**/..\My mortality/..\**

* * *

_Mass murderer Uchiha Itachi is forced to face his own mortality because of his stubborn captive. Why can't he break her? And is there something called perfection, anyway? Soon she teaches him. **ItachixIno**_

* * *

"Normal."

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

****

**Pain.**

_It hurts..._

**Blood.**

_Oh, God... I can't...- no, no more! _

**Tears.**

_I can't take this pain!_

**Darkness.**

_Please…I beg of you..,_

**Alone.**

_Help… Me…-_

She had known from the start that being a ninja meant a hard, dangerous life, with no assurance at all.

It meant that she could be living today and die tomorrow.

It meant that she would be a tool. Something of use for her home village and Hokage.

It meant even having to sell her own body, if required or necessary, without a single regret or doubt.

She knew that ninja were supposed to have no emotions. Tears weren't allowed, it would only make one weak.

She knew that being a ninja meant… giving up on being a person, a human.

She knew it all, and yet… she'd accepted it.

Trying not to fall behind her friends.

Trying to make her family proud of her.

Trying to be of use for her village.

And most of all… trying to surpass herself.

But then _why_, why did she feel so betrayed?

_I feel so lonely. Why? Why did they leave me? _

She didn't know. But she was _so_ tired, both physical and mental. Her once shining, golden locks, which she'd always flung over her shoulder to gain attention, were now dirty blond, crimson streaks painting them. Her own dried blood. She winced as the wound on her thigh re-opened again.

**Drip.**

_I wonder... What if… What if I hadn't become a shinobi…?_

**Drip.**

_Would I still be in Konoha? Would I be a nobody's wife living in a little house somewhere near the woods?_

**Drip.**

A small, bitter smile formed itself on her pale, torn lips.

_Would I have dozen of kids I'd chase around with a big, wooden spatula in my hand? Shouting at them to pay attention to me. _

**Drip.**

_Would I... would I be happy?_

**Drip. **

She hung her head low. With the last bit of chakra she had, she tried to heal the wound that was now covering the floor with red liquid. She failed healing it completely, but did manage to patch it up good enough, so it didn't bleed anymore.

_Am I regretting it? My choice…_

A harsh, cold breeze reached her beaten up form and she shivered. It was dark, _so_ dark. She felt blind. Or no, maybe she was blind? She couldn't remember anymore. She had lost count of the minutes, hours, days, months or perhaps years, she'd spent in the small cell.

_It doesn't matter anyway. I'm here and it seems like it's too late to go back. Too f-cking late. _

Her blue orbs had lost their passion and fire a long, _long_ time ago. They now, held a lifeless and dull expression. The light had dimmed, and then no longer existed.

_Why can't they just kill me and throw my body away? Haven't they have had enough fun? Doesn't **he** have enough of me? Why? _

Suddenly she heard soft footsteps. She didn't even take an effort to look up, when the door of her cell creaked and opened.

She knew it could only be _him_. So why bother?

"You aren't dead yet." He stated.

Was he _happy_? _Sad_? She couldn't tell. How could she, when his voice was totally avoid of emotion?

He grabbed the fabric of her torn top and pulled her up, leaning her against the wall. All of her wounds re-opened at the rash, harsh action and she flinched.

_Damn bastard._

Her bangs covered her face. He grabbed her chin with his other hand and forced her to meet his eyes... they overwhelmed her blue ones. The three commas were swirling dangerously, swimming in red. Oh, how she hated them. But at the same time, she was captivated by them. She shut her eyes tightly before he had a chance to take her to his world. A world full of endless games of torture and pain. The first times she had been able to fend him of with her mind Jutsu, but soon her chakra started to fade away and he became very insistent on catching the time up she hadn't spent in his hell hole. He was even generous enough to give her much, _much_ more than she'd missed in return.

_This_ was hell, _he_ was the devil and _she_ was at his mercy. And she couldn't do a _damn_ thing about it. There was nothing left of Konoha's proud and loud kunoichi Yamanaka Ino, who had been taken captive. He had made sure of that, breaking her piece by piece.

Stripping her pride.

She could hear him chuckle. That low one which was meant to mock her... it was meant to get a rise out of her.

_I won't give in... Not this time. It's what he wants, why the bastard keeps me. Just to humour him. He will let me die when I'll bore him…Or will he? _

He pushed her even furthermore against the solid wall, cracking some bones along the way. She bit her lips, trying not to cry out in agony. That would only turn him on. She finally opened her eyes, her orbs gliding anywhere but his eyes. They stopped at the material bounded on his forehead, his hitai-ite. That little symbol alone, the one of the Leaf, stirred some memories in her.

**_It was a sunny day and the InoShikaChou-team had returned from a successfully mission. With a lot of persuasion on Ino's side, the three decided to go out on a picnic. They'd just finished their meals. Shikamaru lied on his back, as always, gazing at the sky... or the clouds in particular. Chouji opened a bag of chips and Ino closed her eyes taking the moment in. _**

"**_Ne, Shikamaru, Chouji... Apart from your family, why did you choose to become a ninja?"_**

_**The lazy ninja sighed.**_

"_**Why ask such a troublesome question, Ino?"**_

_**Ino frowned and whacked his head without opening her eyes. **_

"_**I'm serious you BAKA! Just answer!"**_

_**Shikamaru scowled and rubbed his head.**_

"**_Geez, woman… no need to get all worked up!"_**

_**As the wise person Chouji was, he decided to answer in order to escape Ino's wrath.**_

"**_I think I did it to protect the people I love, if needed." _**

_**Ino opened her eyes and blinked.**_

"**_Wow... Chouji... That was actually a good answer I didn't expect from you."_**

**_He shrugged in return, stuffing another charge of chips into his mouth. _**

"_**And you Shika?" **_

_**She cocked her head expectantly at the ninja lying on the grass. The shadow user gave a long sigh before answering. **_

"**_The same reason as Chouji's, I guess. To fight and protect, together with my comrades, side by side."_**

**_Again Ino was astonished. Maybe the lazy-bum and fatty were good for something after all. _**

"_**And you… Ino?" Chouji asked. Even Shikamaru cracked one eye open to glance at her. **_

**_She looked up to the sky, the sun lighting her fine features up, making her blond hair look gold and reflecting her twinkling blue orbs. Unknown to her, a breath hitched into the throats of her team mates at the sight. She practically radiated warmth and happiness. _**

"**_I... I... think I became one to look after my comrades, to protect my cherished ones and to make my village a better place for my kids and their kids and so on." _**

**_Both of the young men's eyes softened and she smiled brightly. Suddenly she stood up, ruining the moment, and turned around to face her two friends, both of her hands latched on her hips._**

"_**Okaaaaaaaaaay! I've got some shopping to do! Get your asses up NOW!" **_

**_Both of the males groaned._**

"_**Ino…!"**_

She couldn't help but to smile softly at the memory. How long had it been? Two years, maybe three, four years ago? It seemed a lifetime ago. But still, their faces, her words, they remained

crystal clear in her mind and suddenly she knew.

_I'm Konoha's Yamanaka Ino, damn it! Since when did I regret a shit! There's NO WAY in HELL I'll give in to this bastard!_

She rebelliously raised her eyebrow.

"Missed me?" She croaked sarcastically.

His red eyes narrowed, while he forced her to meet his eyes, almost dislocating her chin.

Blue determined eyes met crimson furious ones.

"W-what? Is Tachi-kun mad? C-couldn't take another day without me, could you?" She choked mockingly.

He looked as if he was about to rip her throat out. She smiled inwardly. Somehow she was the only person who could get a rise out of him. Around her he lost his cold and uncaring façade and turned into a beast. Maybe that was what appealed him so much about her. He didn't realize now, but around her he felt stripped of his power. She made him loath himself.

"Shut up!" He growled. Roughly claiming her lips, making her whimper under his forced kiss.

He bit, tasting her blood in his mouth. _Why_? Why couldn't he break her? Why couldn't he taste her defeat? Why was she so addictive? And the most important, why did _he_ give in?

He ended their kiss, they were both breathing hard. He released her tiny body and it fell harshly onto the rocky ground, knocking the wind out of her. Then he, himself fell onto his knees. With much difficulty she managed to get up and leaned against the walls, trying to catch her breath. Her chest falling up and down in a rapid pace. She coughed up blood. He raised his head, and once again their eyes met. But this time, his crimson ones changing into black. He closed their distance and rested his forehead on hers.

"Why?" He asked tiredly. And suddenly he looked old.

She closed her eyes.

"Why _what_?"

"Why won't you break?"

She felt his ragged breath caressing her face and opened her eyes.

"B-because, because I'm _Yamanaka Ino_." She whispered.

He didn't understand.

"But _why_? You are a pathetic excuse for a ninja, for a human… And _yet_…"

_Yet you keep resisting me. Yet you keep acting strong._

She sighed.

"You can't break me I-Itachi, because I p-possess things you've always lacked."

"What makes you different from _them_?"

_What makes me want to have you?_

"Something a p-person like you would never u-understand."

_Family, friends, comrades and a village... My village. The village you left behind, the family you killed and the comrades and friends you betrayed. _

"I can kill you." He said removing his head and looking down at her.

She looked up to him.

"No shit. Why a-aren't you?"

_How long are you planning on toying with me?_

"Why aren't I….?" He repeated, his eyes glazing over.

"**_Ah... I see you're early today, Itachi-kun."_**

**_The thirteen years old teenager turned around, already knowing who had interrupted his training._**

"_**Hokage-sama." He acknowledged, turning his sharingan off. **_

_**The leader of the village smiled warmly upon his form and sat down on a lodge in front of him. **_

"**_Why don't you take a break for a while and keep this old man accompanied?" He nudged the Uchiha boy to sit beside him and the child gave in. Itachi silently took place next to the man. For a while they both didn't speak. _**

"_**It's hard isn't it?" The Hokage started to speak.**_

**_Itachi raised his eyebrow not knowing where the man was heading at. He was also a bit annoyed at the fact the man was stealing his precious time. He needed power… that meant he had to train. _**

"_**What is?" He asked eventually, when the old man didn't continue. **_

"**_Our duties, our perfection?"_**

**_Itachi froze his jaw tensing. _**

"_**I don't know what you're talking about, Hokage-sama." He said trying to sound unfazed. **_

_**The Third looked wary, perhaps even a bit tired. Old lines etching his face. Time had taken its toll on his features. He sighed. **_

"**_The need of having to acquire power. The thirst of achieving the highest of ranks, to achieve perfection. The need of working all of your flaws away."_**

**_Itachi's eyes narrowed. How..? Why..? What made this man act so knowingly? It was getting irritating. _**

"**_That is only the job of any decent shinobi." He backfired starting to get mad. _**

_**The Hokage chuckled. **_

"**_You would think so, wouldn't you? However, too much thirst for power will eventually destroy one. Always remember that, Itachi-kun. For I have assumptions you'll be needing it."_**

_**Itachi couldn't help but snort. **_

"**_Power makes one strong, not weak. It separates a person from those other pathetic individuals. It gives one enough power to control ones life. If power isn't perfection, then what is?"_**

_**The man paused before answering.**_

"**_True perfection, you ask? My answer would be love... love and trust. Two things that will take the best out of everyone. Two qualities which would make everyone unbeatable and unbreakable. That, Itachi-kun, is perfection."_**

**_Itachi frowned. Not understanding the point of the entire conversation. He knew one thing, though... The old man was a fool believing that. _**

"**_I disagree. Trust... is something not necessary. It means having to let your own guard down. The only one you should be trusting is yourself. Because all of the others will disappoint you in the end. As for love… Love is even worse. It means emotion, it means becoming a human, and it means vulnerability. Everything that opposes being a ninja, a tool for killing."_**

**_The Third smiled sadly and stared at the peaceful scenery in front of him. Maybe there was no hope for this young man after all. _**

"**_Some day, Itachi-kun, you'll hopefully come across someone who'll succeed teaching you the things I failed of today. Some day, that same person will make you feel mortality." _**

_**Itachi also stared at the same scenery, highly doubting that day would come.**_

Itachi frowned at the retrieved memory he had forgotten. This girl beneath him... She….-

He suddenly understood. The day the Third had mentioned... _That_ day had come.

Everything seemed so crystal clear now. It never had been complicated, he'd made it himself, while trying to ignore it.

"_Because_," he answered, "you're my _imperfection_."

Once again he rested his chin on her bloodied hair. She tiredly leaned in, finally understanding as well.

_Because you're the proof of the fact that I'm only but a mortal…_

"You're my humanity."

* * *

**A/N: Pheeew! Wow.. It's done! My weirdest pairing ever. Seriously, when I'd finished this, I was like: WTF! Did I just write _this_ ? 0.0 Anyways, I think I've got a long road ahead of me, before I 'll be able to write this genre how it's supposed to be, but Ido hope this is a good start. **

**Thanx for reading and please lemme know whatcha think!**

**Love y'all!**

_MisSs005_


End file.
